pokesweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokésweets Wiki
Welcome to the PokéSweets Wiki This is the Unofficial Wiki of the FireRed Rom hack, Pokémon Sweet Version! Created by CaptainSteveDerp and filled by Lopunnyy, KillerKraken, and Dmaster1234! This wiki is currently very ''WIP so please keep in mind pages are subject to change. For an up-to-date list of PokéSweets, please check out the full Cookbook on tumblr, since it will take us some time to add all the info to the wiki. [[Newly changed articles|'Check out what's new and completed on this page!]] Brief Introduction about the Mod Hack The Rom Hack was created by '''Ephraim225 with the help of Chanini and was released to the public on July 27, 2014 Welcome to Pokémon Sweet Version, where battles are carried out with the power of dessert! Travel through a confectionate wonderland that resembles Kanto but is quite different, as those who explore will soon discover! Capture 151 candified Pokémon and fill up the pages of your Cookbook! We've spared no expense in making the experience unique, which is why there is a brand-new type chart consisting of twelve flavors of ice cream. (Apple is totally a flavor of ice cream.) And if you're sick of Kanto, you'll be pleased to know this is totally not Kanto, no matter how much it seems to be. As the world is designed to reward exploration, there's something waiting in every map that may not have been there before, whether it's a cleverly hidden item or a dreadfully bad pun. (We have plenty of those.) The PokéSweets themselves are as delicious as they look, and they look good enough to eat! Features * Brand-new type chart with 12 types (Note: there is no physical/special split) * 151 PokéSweets to capture (no trading necessary) * PokéSweets are based on Pokémon from all five generations (plus three from Gen 6) * Kanto has been dessertified (this is now a word) * Most trainer battles are Double battles * 50% more enjoyable than Fire Red * Two rivals... okay, three, but the third guy's lame. * Capture PokéSweets or craft them from berries * Two factions looking to steal your sweetrolls * New music in many areas * Re-match the gym leaders as much as you like Explore the Wiki * Sweet Land has a huge variety of routes and towns! Check out the list here. * Learn about new and edited moves on the Moves page. * Track down those HMs and TMs on their special page. * Take a stroll through the Cookbook, the local Pokédex. * In addition, you can read all about Sweet Marts and Key Items! How You Can Help Currently, the wiki is being updated and edited by (mostly) just three people (Lopunnyy, KillerKraken, and Dmaster1234), and help would be very much appreciated! Don't worry about formatting--that's something that can easily be edited later! * We need documentation of all the PokéSweets; you can help by creating new PokéSweet pages and editing the Cookbook of the first game, or the second one here: Pokemon Sweet 2th Cookbook. * Record PokéSweet learnsets, along with recording moves on the Moves page. * Note where items are found and how much things cost in various Shops, including TMs * Check the levels and rates of PokéSweets on Routes, if you don't know how, go here. * PokéSweet learnsets! What who learns and when! * Adding trainer battles, including teams, held items, and reward money. * Fix sneaky little typos if you catch any! External Links Download, Information, and Discussion.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page